Ronald Weasley
Ron Weasley is Harry Potter's buddy fuck. He LOVES tiny "wands", and is always hogging Harry's... He is a frequent target of harassment by Draco Malfoy. He is a very loyal boy, who cares a great deal about his family and his friends. Being the sixth child in a long line of Weasley achievers, Ron, in his first years at school, felt a great deal of pressure to live up to the expectations. As he grew up however, that pressure seemed to have let up a little, though it is still evident in his desperate desire to hold his own when he makes the Quidditch team in his fifth year. :"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts (not including his parents). You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left -- Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." :—Ron Weasley He is also acutely aware of his family's low income. More than the other Weasley children, he seems to run up against embarrassing situations involving lack of family funds. He follows the Weasley natural appearance, with red hair, pale skin and a freckled face. He is lanky, tall and thin, something his mother, Molly Weasley, always points out at family meals. Ron has a sardonic, wisecracking sense of humor, and has difficulty taking anything seriously. Ron can sometimes be emotional and impulisve, he is slightly immature, and has had alot of trouble with girls in the past. Hermione describes him as being an insenstive wart. Ron is Arachnophobic , which comes into play a lot in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. This fear comes from an event where George transfigured his teddy bear he was sleeping with into a large spider. Not naturally a studious boy, Ron maintains average scores in most of his classes, and managed to gain seven O.W.L.s, failing only History of Magic and Divination. He is brave and loyal, and while not much of an academic is certainly not stupid; an excellent strategist, he has a great talent for Wizard Chess, and occasionally makes important connections seemingly by accident. Ron is very protective of his younger sister Ginny and is always watching out for what she is doing and who she is doing it with. As the youngest brother, he is the constant target of teasing from his twin brothers Fred and George, but looks up to all his brothers as role models, especially Bill and Charlie. Along with the rest of his family, he is bitter and angry over Percy's decision to side with the Ministry of Magic against Ron's father and Harry, and has hardly spoken to him in the last few years. Ron's friendship with Harry has not been without problems. Already aware of his own limitations when compared to his older brothers, he sometimes feels vastly inferior to the famous "Boy Who Lived". He has always come through for Harry, though, and is really fiercely loyal to him. A normal wizard boy, Ron was the first person to truly accept Harry as a fellow student rather than a celebrity. He has introduced Harry to many of the realities of life in the Wizarding World, and has a very similar outlook on life to Harry, even though he sometimes finds it hard to understand the extraordinary things that happen to his friend. Ron's relationship with Hermione Granger has also had its ups and downs. Ron sometimes takes advantage of Hermione's intelligence and aptitude, and they have often been at odds in matter where their adventures take them outside school rules. It has gradually become clear over the years, however, that Ron has strong romantic feelings for Hermione, though lacking emotional maturity he deals with them awkwardly. After failing to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, he becomes jealous of her relationship with Viktor Krum, feelings which last long enough to sabotage her attempt to ask him out in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. In the same book, he dated Lavender Brown, partly to prove a point but also, it seems, to make Hermione jealous. His relationship with Lavender lasted through the Christmas break, but fell apart after that. The pair finally reconciled after he is seriously poisoned, and become seemingly inseparable. Ron's future is uncertain. Assuming he survives whatever adventures await him in Book Seven, he does not seem to be cut out for a career in the Ministry, nor for any particular magical job. While magically competent, and with almost as much experience facing Dark Magic as Harry, he seems unlikely to become an Auror. 1991 Ron begins Hogwarts at age eleven, the same year as Harry Potter. The two of them first meet at King's Cross, when Harry asks Mrs. Weasley how to get through the barrier to platform 9 3/4 . He takes the same compartment as Harry, starting off with awkward conversation, but the two soon grow more comfortable with each other, and with the help of treats they become good friends. Ron is sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of his family, along with Harry and Hermione. Ron and Harry share the same classes through out the year along with their fellow Gryfifndors. He is met with his exact opposite, Hermione Granger, who he sees as bossy and annoying. When hurting her feelings by stating this, he feels a tinge of sympathy as he realized Hermione had heard him. Ironically, Hermione's bossy atitude towards Ron payed off when he saved her from a troll. His skills in Wizard Chess pay off in the adventure to get the Philosopher's Stone when they are met with a giant Chess set. Ron sacrifices himself in the game so that Harry and Hermione can move on. Family tree Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron